


Bangkok Heat

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Language, M/M, Sex, Voyeurism, incestuous overtones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the right price, any fantasy can be bought, even that elusive fantasy - love. And Jensen Ackles, owner of the infamous Club Haephaiston, can make it happen for others, even if it’s just for one night, but will he ever allow himself to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles that may actually become a real story some day.

Most night clubs didn’t have an “observation deck” but most night clubs didn’t play to the kinks of its clientele like Club Haephaiston. The Deck, as it was known in certain circles, was a narrow walkway overlooking the backroom, a place where exhibitionists and voyeurs came together, enjoying the wicked delights sought out by the adventurous and the curious alike. They weren’t the usual sex shows, but fully participatory. A guest could hire a young woman or a young man or any combination thereof; lovers wanting a bit of thrill could be found wrapped around each other, watching as they were watched. Anything was possible. Bangkok didn’t believe in setting limits.

Bangkok was a gorgeous city, the Venice of the East, rich in arts and culture and history and music. It was a sweltering inferno during the high summer months, where heavy monsoon rains flooded the low lying streets, the smell of sewage and black waters spicy enough to make eyes water; and when the humidity alone could make a person delirious with summer fever. Glass and steel high rises stood peacefully beside colorful 1500 year old Buddhist temples, snug in an oasis of lush greenery in the middle of a loud and busy cosmopolitan city. The streets were always jammed with traffic and three-wheeled tuk-tuks and sometimes the odd cow being led on a rope by a visiting farmer walking towards a farmer’s market. She was home to 9 million people and the city swelled with wealth and life and poverty and beauty in the same exciting breath.

But it was also a pleasure hothouse for those who could afford the forbidden. Bangkok was an old city, but she was dirty and sinful, and unapologetic in that sex was a rich commodity to be exploited, for good or bad, the city didn’t judge as long as there was profit to be made. Between Silom and Surawong Road was Patpong, the popular red light district in the city, made infamous for its ability to lure money out of the hands of its visitors. But what the tourists didn’t know was that Patpong wasn’t the only playground. Tucked away along a private street, away from tourists, was Club Haephaiston, a sanctuary for a wealthy world traveler and a place where a certain type of fantasy could be discreetly had for the right price.

And Jensen Ackles could make it happen.

Money always exchanged hands in Bangkok, Jensen considered, ruefully, as he leaned back in his private booth behind the roped off VIP area, watching the young and beautiful or the old but wealthy come together. They each had a place at Haephaiston’s and Jensen was nothing but an opportunist.

He was jaded; nothing surprised him or shocked him anymore. But surprisingly, he wasn’t bored yet.

“The kid’s in the back room again putting on a show,” Matt Cohen drawled as he slid into the booth beside Jensen, dropping his pack of Djarum Black on the table. “He dragged Sven in with him.”

Jensen quirked his lips and rolled his eyes, looking at his club manager with a pained face. “You know, you don’t always have to tell me when Kristopher goes back there. He’s a big boy and he doesn’t need my approval to get laid.”

On any given night, there were always raucous cheers, but this was loud enough that Jensen could hear the crowd of people laughing and clapping their hands over the dense club music. He looked over to The Deck and sighed, shaking his head. What the hell was Kristopher up to? Never mind, he didn’t need to know. Damn that boy.

“I guess they liked his finish.” Matt gave Jensen a dirty grin, his even teeth neon white under the club lights. “We could pay him a club fee. Every time he goes to the back room, the bar triples in business.”

“Jesus, Mattie, he’s my kid brother!”

Matt laughed and tapped out a clove cigarette from his pack and lit the end, inhaling deeply. Jensen loved the smell of the rich clove smoke and he was tempted to snag one for himself.

“I heard that there’s a rocker in town. I sent an invitation to his hotel suite and a bottle of 1995 Clos du Mesnil.”

Jensen sighed. “You sent some rock star an $800 bottle of champagne?”

Matt tapped the cigarette on the black marble ashtray, looking up at Jensen. “It’s Adam Lambert.”

“It’s not like he’s going to know the difference. Jesus, Matt, I was saving that…”

“Really? Saving it for…?”

Jensen gave him a dirty look. “Fuck off.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Matt laughed, giving Jensen a friendly look. “Believe me, Lambert is going to love this club and just being here is going to bring us a return on our investment.”

“God, just…fine. I swear you’re going to bankrupt this place before the year is over,” he groused, a small smile playing on his lips. “Adam Lambert, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Jenny!”

“Don’t call me that, little gaoh.” Jensen groaned when Kristopher threw himself against Jensen’s chest, strong arms wrapping around his neck to give him a sweaty, sex-scented hug. “Gross, get off me, kid.”

Kristopher smiled, his brown eyes unfocused and dilated, smelling sweetly of alcohol with an underlying hint of bitter smoke. He leaned forward and licked Jensen’s neck, giggling unabashedly as he curled up in Jensen’s lap. “Don’t call me little monkey.”

“Jesus, Kristopher, what the hell did you take?”

“I don’t know. It was probably ecstasy.”

“Probably!”

Kristopher nosed against Jensen’s neck, rubbing his lips against his skin and licking him with long strokes of his tongue up to his earlobe. “Hmmm…yeah…”

Jensen sighed, gently moving his brother so that he was sitting beside Jensen. He untangled Kristopher’s arms from his neck and slapped his hands away when they moved inappropriately towards to his lap.

Matt laughed, watching them. “Now he looks like he’s an adorable 10-year old and not a jaded club slut.”

“Don’t call him that,” Jensen said, sighing.

He looked down to see Kristopher’s eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, cuddling against Jensen. He did look young and innocent; but Jensen knew that there was something dark underneath Kristopher’s beautiful face. There was decadence in his conquests; he was a young man who had an unending appetite for sex. And maybe Jensen understood that there was something in Kristopher that drove him to try and seduce Jensen, that he represented the ultimate sexual challenge; but he admitted that he didn’t try hard enough to push Kristopher away.

Jensen wondered if he shouldn’t have sent Kristopher away to the States for school to give him a sense of normalcy and discipline, instead of selfishly keeping his brother close, in Bangkok, surrounded by the excesses of Jensen’s life in the city and her inhabitants.

“Why don’t you just take him home? I’ll close up,” Matt said, looking fondly at Kristopher.


	2. Drabble #2

Jensen knew it was clichéd but he couldn’t help himself…he couldn’t stop staring when tall, dark, and gorgeous walked into his club.

Jensen knew how to read people; he could see and understand what was at the heart of his clientele. In a matter of minutes, he had the four people who came into his club figured out. The two women, definitely American, smiled as they looked around, already moving their bodies to the beat of the music. He could see the exhaustion around their eyes, that their smiles couldn’t hide the fact that they had seen tragedy but were determined to not let it stop them from enjoying life. One of the men leaned against the bar, the position of his body making him appear that he was cool and unmoved by what was going on around him, but Jensen knew that he was nervous being in a place like Haephaiston.

But the taller man who caught Jensen’s eye, he was by far the more interesting of them. He wasn’t just checking out the club and looking his fill with a wide smile on his face. Jensen could tell that he was out of his element here; that he was probably used to bars where there was live music but not loud enough that he could sit and talk with his friends. He stood off from his friends, but kept his eyes on them to see if they were doing alright. Jensen smiled to himself. The taller man had protective instincts for his friends, even though he felt just as out of place as they did, and Jensen liked that about him.

But while he was still trying to get a feel for the club, he wasn’t putting up a front like his other friend. Instead, he was completely enraptured by everything he saw and heard and felt. He looked like he wanted to belong, but he was waiting for the right invitation. No doubt that the people in club saw him come in, too, and were just watching, waiting, biding their time to make that first step.

The two women cajoled their male companions to hit the dance floor, but the taller man smiled and begged off, holding up his beer, his expressive face ensuring them that he would be fine alone. Jensen watched as the three friends headed for the packed dance floor, letting themselves get lost with everyone else.

Jensen pushed away from the side of the wall and walked slowly across the club towards the man at the bar. He smiled when the taller man turned to watch Jensen’s progress, taking a long drink of his beer but keeping his eyes on Jensen, a small smile forming on his lips as he dropped his eyes, looking a little bashful at Jensen’s steady gaze.

God only knew what he saw on Jensen’s face, but damn, he was fucking gorgeous and Jensen was going to have him.


	3. Drabble #3

“I can’t believe you actually get work done out here,” Matt said, leaning closer to him to yell over the loud music.

Jensen smiled at Matt, looking up from his monthly financial reports on his iPad screen. “I like knowing what goes on in my club.” He looked across the packed room to see Aldis signaling him from the entrance. “Adam Lambert’s here.”

“Damn it,” Matt said, getting out of the booth. “He’s early. I thought rock stars are supposed to be late to everything?”

“Where did you set him up?” Jensen said, nodding to Aldis and motioning his head towards Matt. Aldis nodded, speaking into his walkie talkie.

“Booth four,” Matt smoothed down the front of his jacket. “I’ll bring him by here so you can say hello.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but chuckled good naturedly. “How delightful.”

“Jensen.”

He smiled, holding out his hand to his sister and pulling her into the booth. “Hey, Kit-Kat. Where’s Kris?”

Katy gave him a look that actually reminded him of his mother when she was exasperated with him. “Where do you think he is?”

His eyes moved towards The Deck, unsurprised to see a number of people standing on the staircase, looking down into the backrooms.

“He’s completely oversexed,” she complained, but her lips were curved in a small smile. “I really think he needs to be fixed and then maybe he’ll calm down.”

Jensen actually kind of agreed, but he laughed instead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss against the side of her head. “And what are you going to do tonight?”

“Hang out with my girls and try to keep Kris away from them,” she said, motioning to one of the booths on the lower part of the club, closer to the dance floor. He looked at the five young women drinking and laughing, all of them at an age where they were lovely and innocently seductive. “I just came by to say hi.”

“Have fun,” he said, watching as she slipped out of his booth, disappearing in the throng of bodies around her, confident that she belonged. He remembered what she was like as a teenager – pretty but still kind of awkward. She and Kris were fraternal twins and she was older by ten minutes and she wielded that small difference with the kind of iron fist that only an older sister knew how. She was bossy and mothering but she was also stoic and bit of a mystery. Both of his step siblings were a mystery to Jensen; and maybe part of that was what drew him to them and why he wanted them close by.

“Jensen,” Matt said, tapping his knuckles on the end of Jensen’s table to get his attention. “Hey, this is Adam Lambert. Adam, this is Jensen Ackles, owner of Club Haephaiston.”

Jensen stood up and looked over the rock star, shaking Adam’s hand. He had heard of Adam Lambert and no doubt that the club played his music. Up close, Adam was tall and very pretty, but he wasn’t just a pretty face. There was something in his eyes that Adam wasn’t someone to be fucked with, that same something that Jensen saw reflected in the mirror in his own eyes. Maybe like recognized like. He was dressed to impress, which Jensen appreciated, and he looked like the kind of man who was comfortable in a place like this. Jensen was tired of the pretentiousness of so-called celebrities, coming into his place looking like underdressed punks who wanted the best booth and left behind unpaid bills.

“Jensen, it’s really great to meet you,” Adam said, leaning closer to Jensen and speaking into his ear. “I’ve heard a lot of great things about your club.”

“Thank you,” Jensen said, smiling at him. “Welcome to Haephaiston. I hope you enjoy your visit.”

“I’ve been in a lot of clubs but this place is really fantastic and—“

“JENNY!”

Kris tackled him with a strong hug, arms wrapped around his chest, nearly knocking the both of them over. Adam’s hands caught Jensen’s shoulders, holding him up.

“Kristopher!”

“Sorry, oh man, sorry,” Kris said, trying to hold back his giggles. He looped his arms around Jensen’s neck and gave him a loud, wet kiss on the cheek. “You’re having a meeting.” He looked up at Adam, biting his bottom lip, eyes lowered shyly. Jensen hid his smile; Kris was always so obvious. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“It’s okay,” Adam said, staring at Kris. “I’m Adam.”

Jensen watched as Kris gave him a genuine smile, shaking Adam’s hand. Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt, seeing the interest on Adam’s face, the way his eyes narrowed slightly in predatory want. It ruffled his “older brother” feathers as he watched Adam hold on to Kris’s hand for a long moment, looking at Kris and ignoring everything around him.

“Kris Allen.”

Jensen ran his hand up Kris’s shoulder and wrapped his hand behind Kris’s neck, his touch possessive. He saw Adam look at his hand, his blue eyes flicking up to meet Jensen’s steady gaze - message received - and he gave a small nod in understanding.

“It was great to meet you,” Adam said, smiling at them and letting go of Kris’s hand.

“Let Matt know if you and your friends need anything,” Jensen said, nodding his head towards Matt, who was smirking at Jensen but made sure that he was wearing nothing but a professional smile on his face when Adam turned to look at him.

“Of course,” Matt said, stepping back and waiting for Adam to walk away from Jensen’s booth.

Jensen tightened his grip on Kris’s neck. “Don’t even think about it.”

“But, Jensen, he’s gorgeous,” Kris said, licking his lips and giving Jensen his famous puppy dog expression. “I think he liked me.”

Yeah, no shit. He rolled his eyes. “You are not going to be paparazzi fodder for a rock star, Kristopher.”

“I’m just going to be friendly—“

“Friendly like, take him to the back room, friendly? I don’t think so, kiddo. People recognize him; do you really think he’s going to the back rooms with you? One camera phone, one online picture, and it’s all over; it’s bad press for him and bad press for us.” Jensen gave him a long look. “Keep away from him, Kris, I mean it.”

Kris smirked and crossed his arms, defiance in his stance. “Look, Jensen, I appreciate that you’re all business about the club and your VIP guests, but don’t think you can tell me who not to get friendly with.”

“I’ll boot your ass out of the club,” Jensen said, warningly. He sat down and clasped his hands on top of the table, staring up at Kris. “Don’t push me, Kris.”

“I hate you,” Kris muttered, sitting down in a huff, long limbs hanging loosely in defeat. He knew that Jensen would exile him from the club, the longest so far was for three months. Of course, Jensen would never admit that it was the worst three months for him, having to deal with a surly and irritated younger brother who had no outlet or distractions, flirting endlessly and inappropriately with Jensen.

“You don’t hate me,” he said, mildly, very amused. He looked down a few booths to see Adam and his entourage settling into their VIP booth, the wait staff hovering around them and taking drink orders, and Matt charming them with his professional, easygoing manner. “Go hang out with Katy. They’re partying in booth twelve.”

Kris sat up and looked down at the dance floor to see Katy and a dozen attractive young women holding court. He grinned and turned his eyes to Jensen. “I’ll bet you twenty grand that I’m going home with Adam Lambert tonight.”

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes. He watched as Kris stood up, grinning as he stretched luxuriously, arms rising to the ceiling, pulling his shirt up to reveal a strip of smooth skin. Kris winked at Jensen and made his way towards Katy’s booth.

When Jensen looked over at Adam’s VIP booth, he wasn’t surprised to see Adam standing, a drink in his hand, eyes tracking Kris as he made his way down to the dance floor.

Some days, Jensen really wished he was an only child.


	4. Drabble #4

Jensen was leaning on the counter, reading through “The Wall Street Journal” international edition, his hand curled around his coffee mug. He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen, a smirk forming on his face when Adam strolled in and came to a screeching halt, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. He tried not to laugh at the look of surprise morphing into sheer terror at seeing Jensen.

“Graceful.”

Adam ran a hand through his bed head, black strands going everywhere. He was prettier and younger without all the make-up and he was wearing Kris’s tattered blue plaid bathrobe and obviously nothing underneath.

“Good—good morning.”

“Morning,” Jensen murmured, picking up his mug and sipping the coffee noisily.

“I—uh…” Adam mumbled, his face turning red and hand clutching at the bathrobe. “Didn’t know you…and Kris…uh…”

“Dude, relax,” he said, setting his mug down and walking to the coffee maker. He poured a mug for Adam, handing it to him. “There’s creamer in the fridge and like six kinds of sugar. Help yourself.”

He went back to the counter, leaning on his elbows as he looked at Adam.

“So is it one of those open relationships?”

“Is what an open relationship?” Jensen said, deliberately not understanding Adam’s question.

Adam turned and leaned back against the counter, looking at Jensen. “What you and Kris have.”

Jensen laughed, rubbing his face with his hand. “He’s my stepbrother.”

“You seem kind of…close for being stepbrothers. I thought—at the club, you were giving out signals that Kris was…”

Jensen raised his eyebrow. “And you still came home with him thinking that he belonged to someone else.”

Adam looked away, his face turning even redder. “He’s kind of hard to resist.”

“I guess being a rock star has its advantages, too.”

Adam turned to look at him, his blue eyes narrowed and lips thinned. “Look, Jensen, I’m not a complete asshole; I don’t make it a practice to just go off with any guy I want.”

Jensen stood up and gazed at him for a long moment, reading Adam’s nervousness, his defenses coming up strong. He met Adam’s eyes and gave him a warm smile. “Adam, it’s cool, I’m just giving you a hard time because you look like you’re going to crap your pants. And I’m willing to bet that it’s been a long time since anyone called you on it.”

Adam stared at Jensen and then laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, you got me there.”

“The kid is going to do who and what he wants, I’m not going to intefere. You being kind of famous and a client of my club…” he shrugged, folding the newspapers neatly. “That’s my business.”

“No, I get that.” He watched as Adam took a long drink of his coffee, a thoughtful look coming over his face. “This is the last stop on my Asian tour. I’m leaving tomorrow to head back to LA.” He glanced at Jensen. “I was planning to come back for an extended vacation.”

Jensen took a deep breath, nodding slowly. “Because you want to spend some time with Kris.”

“Yeah.”

“Adam, my brother is a great guy but…”

“But he’s playing me?” Adam gave a rueful smile and glanced at Jensen. “I kind of figured that out last night at the club.”

“And you still want to spend time with him?”

Adam pushed off from the counter and smirked, rinsing the cup in the sink and looking around before he opened the dishwasher and set the cup on the top tray. “There are a lot of reasons why I want to spend time with him, Jensen.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to see if Kris wants to take me out on a tour of the city,” he said, sauntering out of the kitchen.

“He doesn’t get out of bed until about 10!”

Adam’s laugh echoed down the hallway. “I’m pretty sure I know how to wake him up!”

Jensen laughed to himself and shook his head. He reached for the local English language newspaper, “Bangkok Times,” and hunkered down over the counter, reading each section, when Katy walked into the kitchen. “Morning, Kit-Kat.”

“I just saw the prettiest man going upstairs,” she said, grinning. “Yours?”

“Kris.”

“Hmmm.” She poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Are you going to dance today?”

She made a face and stretched out one slender leg, twisting the ankle back and forth. “Maybe, though I probably shouldn’t since I was dancing last night.” She sighed and dropped her foot to the floor. “I might call Pan and see if he wants to do some barre exercises.”

Jensen looked at her and felt a pang of loss for her. He knew she didn’t want his pity and he tried hard not to feel guilty that she would never dance professionally again. He turned his attention back to the newspaper before she could see him staring at her.

“So what’s on your agenda for today?”

Jensen smiled. “I’ve got a date.”

“A date? Do tell.”

“It’s with Jared Padalecki.”

Katy nodded. “The new doctor. I’ve heard that he’s gorgeous.”

“How do you know him?” He said, surprised. He really shouldn’t be. The ex-pat community in Bangkok was tightly knit with everyone knowing everyone else. Katy was usually the heart of the circle and she always knew what was going on.

She grinned. “Areva is one of the nurses at Bangkok General. Dr Padalecki is here as part of the Doctors Without Borders program. He goes out with his surgical team to do those cleft lip operations in small towns.” She laughed at Jensen’s look. “I guess asking about occupations isn’t exactly part of your small talk.”

Jensen blushed and stared at the newspaper. “We didn’t get that far.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” he mumbled, making a face at her.

“Well,” Katy said, giving him a smile. “At least you got his last name.”

“Shut up, kiddo.”

“So where are you taking him on your date?”

Jensen grinned, shrugging. “Dinner at Sirroco?”

Katy rolled her eyes. “Don’t be boring. Why would you take him there? He could go to a restaurant like that anywhere in the States. Take him somewhere interesting.”

“All right, smartass, what do you suggest?”

“I think you should take him on a picnic to Lumphini Park. You could get a basket from one of your fancy restaurants and, you know, talk to him before you try to sleep with him.”

Jensen stared at her. “Katy!”

She laughed, walking out of the kitchen. “Have fun!”

He shook his head and picked up his coffee mug to refill it. He tucked the newspapers under his arm and made his way out of the kitchen to the stairs to the upper floors. He winced and hurried past Kris’s bedroom, ignoring the sound of Kris grunting.

“Christ,” Jensen muttered, hurrying into his bedroom further down the hallway. He closed the door and turned on the stereo, tossing the newspapers on a nearby table before falling on the bed. He tucked his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, smiling a little bit about his date with Jared.


	5. Drabble #5

Jensen decided to take a tuk-tuk to the southwest side of the park. He had told Jared to meet him by King Rama VI’s statue from the Silom Road entrance. He paid the tuk-tuk driver generously, who had chatted nonstop in the musical tones of Thai when he discovered that Jensen was fluent in his language. Jensen picked up the basket, tossed the dark blue picnic blanket over one shoulder, and tucked his other hand into his pocket, strolling onto the clean red brick pathway towards the large memorial just outside the main entrance to the park.

He recognized Jared right away, not because he was tall, but because of the sound of his laugh. Jared looked good, like movie star good, with thick brown hair and square shoulders and long legs. Jensen had no doubt that he’d look just as good naked, sprawled across his bed. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants that stretched across a plump ass, and a dark blue shirt that fit across his chest. Jensen couldn’t stop staring at the size of his arms, the way that the corded muscles pressed right under the skin. Jensen liked his men to be strong, to be able to hold him down if he wanted it. He was pretty sure that Jared would be able to take him on; that he had a little bit of edge on Jensen with his musculature, just enough to keep him down on his bed. He shook the thoughts from his head, a sizzle of pleasure sinking in his lower belly, making him aware of his cock’s interest under his jeans. The last thing he wanted to do was walk up to Jared with a hard on; Jensen had a little more control than that.

Jared was talking with three pretty Thai college students and Jensen watched as Jared threw back his head and laughed, clapping his hands. One of the girls touched his arm and said something to him, looking at Jensen. Jared turned and smiled when he saw Jensen, nodding to the girl. Jensen untucked his hand from his pocket and gave a little wave, walking towards them. The girls turned to give Jensen a thorough look over, all of them turning to Jared and nodding fervently.

Jensen grinned, pushing his aviator sunglasses up on his forehead. “Do I even want to know?”

“They think you’re pretty,” he offered, smiling widely. “I told them that I was waiting for you and they quizzed me about my date.”

“We said that we would tell him when we saw you whether you were worth the wait,” one of the girls said, grinning boldly at Jensen.

“And if you were handsome and strong, we told Jared that being fifteen minutes late wouldn’t be a deal breaker.”

Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared. “I do apologize for being late. I underestimated the traffic this time of day from the hotel.” He held up the picnic basket.

Jared grinned and pulled on his sunglasses. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”

The girls nodded, approvingly, as they laughed at Jensen’s contrite expression.

“Ladies, it was a pleasure. Thank you for the history lesson on King Rama VI and for teaching me a couple of awesome Thai curse words, but since my date has arrived, I don’t want to be rude,” Jared said, bowing neatly with his hands pressed together. They bowed back just as prettily and Jensen waved to them as he and Jared walked towards the park entrance. “Hey, want me to carry that?”

“It’s all right.” Jensen made a face. “Really, I’m sorry for being late.”

“It’s okay,” Jared said, easily. “I got here early because I wasn’t sure if I was going the right way. And the girls were really cool. I learned a lot about King Rama and how Lumphini Park got its name. Apparently, there’s still a big debate about the spelling of Lumphini. I think the girls spent about ten minutes talking about whether or not the true spelling of Lumphini is with an ‘h’ or not. And the girls said that I needed to see the elephant bushes and that there were these huge lizards that wandered around the grounds.”

Jensen grinned, looking over at him. “Okay, we’ll take a walk around the park after lunch.”

“Great.” Jared said, admiring all the greenery of the park. “I haven’t had a lot of time to do any sightseeing since we arrived. I had two days off last week but I didn’t really do anything because I was so wiped out.”

“Where are you staying?”

“One of the guys from the hospital is letting me crash in his guest room.”

“If you need a temporary apartment, I can help you find one.”

“Thanks, but it’s okay.” Jared smiled. “So what’s in the basket?”

“Just a couple of roast beef sandwiches, Mac and cheese, cole slaw…I think there’s a dessert? Maybe a pie.”

Jared laughed. “Thank god. I thought you were going to bring some traditional Thai food – not that I don’t love Thai food, but man, I’ve been here for two weeks and I’m drooling at just the idea of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

Jensen led them towards the lake and found a shaded spot. He tossed the blanket to Jared and watched as he unfolded it and spread the blanket on the soft grass. Jensen placed the basket between them and opened it. He pulled off his aviators and hung it off the side of the basket. Jared kicked off his shoes and knelt on the blanket, pulling out various boxes of food and looking inside of them.

“How is your work with the hospital coming along? I heard that you’ve been going out to the towns and performing miracles.” Jensen looked through the basket, wondering what the hotel restaurant had put together for them. “I didn’t know that cleft palates were still such a problem in this part of the world. But then again, it’s not like the people far from the major cities have universal health care. They barely have clean running water.”

“Huh.” Jared handed Jensen a plastic plate and grinned. “I don’t know why I’m surprised but I am surprised you actually know all that.”

Jensen chuckled. “We’re a gossipy bunch. When someone new comes to the city, I guess we all want someone new to talk to.”

Jared sat down and crossed his legs in front of him, opening one of the sandwich boxes. His long bangs fell over his forehead and he gave Jensen a curious look. “You get first dibs, is that how it goes?”

Jensen handed Jared the Mac and cheese box. He considered the different ways that he could answer that question. It was true that Jensen would get first dibs. If Katy was the heart of the ex-pat community, then Jensen was its go-to guy. He had been in Bangkok for ten years now and his club was an oasis, the place where members of the ex-pats could have a piece of home, and Jensen naturally became someone that they relied on to get whatever they needed. That allowed him a lot of perks.

“That’s how it goes,” he murmured, keeping his tone casual and taking a bite of the sandwich. “You must’ve heard about me. You came to my club. You knew my name.”

Jared grinned, popping a pickle slice into his mouth. “Yeah.”

“Tell me something about yourself.”

“Shouldn’t you already know?”

Jensen laughed, pulling out a beer from inside the insulated bag, handing it to Jared.

“Shit, you know the beer I drink. Damn, you’re good.” Jared pulled off his sunglasses, tossing them on the blanket. “Come on, what else do you know?”

“Seriously, that’s the last thing out of my bag of tricks,” he said, sitting back and picking up his beer. “Toast. Welcome to the Venice of the East, Dr Padalecki. As we say in Bangkok, kee chang jahb thak-a-thaen.”

Jared tapped the neck of his beer bottle against Jensen’s. “Cheers. So what’s it mean?”

“Ride an elephant to find a grasshopper.”

Jared gave him an incredulous look. “Really?”

Jensen took a drink of his beer and smiled. “It’s a literal translation, but I think it means that I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Hmmm.”

“What are you looking for?”

Jared took a bite of his sandwich, smiling at Jensen as he chewed with his mouth closed. Jensen rolled his eyes and moved down on the blanket so he was propped up on his side and elbow, facing Jared.

“My friends at the hospital say that you find things for people; that it’s your specialty,” he said, softly.

“I know my way around the city. Sure.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Jensen ate his Mac and cheese. “All right. Go on.”

“What if I’m not looking for anything?” Jared said, meeting Jensen’s eyes. “Is that going to be a problem?”

Jensen smirked. “It doesn’t make any difference to me if you are or aren’t looking for something. If you want my help, then ask me. If I can help, I will.”

“How long has it been since you’ve been back in the States?”

“Ten years.”

“Really?” Jared said, his eyes widening. “Don’t you have family back home? Don’t you want to go back, just to visit?”

“Not really,” he said, shrugging. “I have a step brother and a step sister, they live here with me. I’ve been their legal guardian since they were sixteen. Our parents – my mom and their dad – died in a car accident and my dad skipped out on me and my mom when I was a kid. My mom remarried a good man and she was a good step mom for the kids. I came out here when I graduated high school, wandered around a bit, got to know Victor, the previous owner of the club. He wanted to go back home to Paris, sold me the club for a dollar, and left me his house. Two years later, the kids called me to tell me what happened, and I took guardianship and brought them out here. We haven’t been back since.”

Jared took a deep breath and laughed. “You know, there are so many stories about you and that’s not one of them.”

“You mean the one where I killed Victor, buried his body behind the house, and took over everything?”

“Yeah, that was one of them,” he said, shaking his head. “I like the one where you’re a mysterious billionaire secret agent.”

Jensen couldn’t help but grin. There were a dozen stories about him floating around the city. All of the stories were ridiculous and gave him this dark and stormy past. No one took into account that Victor gave him one piece of advice before he signed the business over to Jensen. Club’s yours now, Ackles. You can make a good life for yourself here. Remember: give them what you want, not what they want. Make them earn the real you; a little mystery goes a long way in Asia.

“Yeah, I like that one, too. All untrue, unfortunately, my life is not that exciting. But ten years, yeah, it’s a long time for stories to get created and retold. Bangkok is a crossroads, you know, there’s always more than one way to get to where you want to go.”

“I hear a drawl. Where are you from? Kansas?”

“Bite your tongue, boy, I’m a Texan,” he said, squinting up at Jared.

Jared laughed, gesturing to himself. “San Antone.”

“Richardson.” Jensen raised his beer bottle and Jared tapped it.

“Small world,” Jared murmured, grinning for a moment before finishing his beer. Jensen reached into the insulated bag and handed him another one. “Thanks, man.”

“How long are you here for?”

“As long as the Medicins sans Frontieres needs me to stay,” he said, poking through the various other cartons in the basket. “Jesus, did they pack the whole restaurant in here? Damn, is that an apple pie? What did you do, call my mama?” Jared’s eyes widened and he stared at Jensen. “You didn’t call my mama, did you?”

“No, Jared, I didn’t call your mama,” he said, laughing. “My sources are plenty good without having to call anyone’s mama.”

“Maybe you really do work for the CIA or something,” he said, narrowing his eyes at Jensen.

“I’m just a humble club owner,” he said, placing his hand on his chest. “So are you going to tell me something about you?”

“I'm a doctor, but you know that. I grew up in San Antonio; great family, great friends. Graduated from Texas A&M. Did my medical studies at UT in Dallas. Older brother is a neurosurgeon, younger sister is pre-med but hasn’t figured out what she wants to specialize in yet, mom and dad are both vascular surgeons. Long family history of doctors. It’s in our blood or something.”

“Nothing wrong with having a family destiny. Why did you go into the Craniofacial specialty?”

Jared smiled, shaking his head at Jensen. “You know, this is stalking.”

“I asked my friend who works at Bangkok General, you nutcase,” Jensen said, tossing a waded up napkin at Jared.

“I’m actually an Otolaryngologist and my surgical team is called a Craniofacial team,” he said, grinning slightly. “My specialty is as a head and neck surgeon. I focus on facial reconstructive surgery. I did a rotation in pediatrics and, I don’t know, something kind of woke up inside of me. One day, I was just doing my job, going through the motions, being Dr Padalecki—“

“Doctor Sexy,” Jensen said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jared laughed. “Yeah, okay, I was being Doctor Sexy and thinking about opening up my own practice in Beverly Hills or something and then, I did the rotation, and I realized that I didn’t want to be doing collagen injections, I wanted to do something a little more meaningful with my medical degree.”

“So you joined the Doctors Without Borders program.”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding.

“I don’t suppose Otolaryngology is as lucrative specialty compared to something like neurosurgery.”

“I could’ve opened my own ear-nose-throat practice in Dallas, but I prefer facial reconstructive surgery. It may not be as lucrative, but it’s a specialty that has an immediate impact post-surgery,” he said, looking at Jensen. “Facial reconstructive surgery for these kids with a cleft lip or palate, they wouldn’t have access to the kind of surgery they need or even be able to afford it. Without the correction, they might never be able to have a normal life – and I don’t mean just because of the way that they look. You put kids like that into society and they’re going to be teased and bullied, shunned because of the way that they look – but an uncorrected cleft palate can impact their breathing or ability to swallow or their hearing. Some cases are pretty complicated and my team is the best and we’re dedicated to being here.”

“If your team needs anything – medical supplies, funding, whatever, tell me. I have a lot of friends who can help you get the things you need.”

“I appreciate that.” Jared paused for a moment, his lips pursed in a small grin. “Strings attached?”

“Always.”

“Hmmm.” Jared finished his apple pie and pulled out a bottle of water. “So you asked me what I wanted, what do you want?”

“In general or from you?”

“Honest answer.”

Jensen laughed. “On a first date?”

“Come on,” he said, chuckling at Jensen.

He moved so that he was on his belly, arms curled under his head as he gazed up at Jared. “Come on home with me and I’ll show you what I want.”

“On a first date?”

“I’m kind of easy.”

Jared threw back his head and laughed and Jensen wanted to bite the long stretch of his neck. “I know that’s not true. There’s nothing easy about you.”

“Well, why don’t you find out?”

***** 

Jensen was wrecked, his cheek pressing against the mattress as strong hands held his shoulders down. Jared made a low chuckle as he swiveled his hips slowly, pressing his cock deeper into Jensen, and then just stopped, knees braced on the back of Jensen’s thighs, holding him immobile.

“Get on with it!” Jensen hissed, turning his head to glare at Jared who merely laughed, flinging his head back to toss his hair off his face.

“You’re not desperate enough.”

“Fuck!”

Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s arms, wrapping around his wrists and pinning his hands down by his head. He was stretched over Jensen now, his weight holding Jensen flat against the bed, not giving him any room to twist or thrust or rub his cock against the sheets.

“Damn it, Jared!”

“You feel so good like this,” Jared murmured, nosing the back of his ear and nipping his earlobe with his teeth. Jensen closed his eyes and shivered, arching what little he could to press his sweat slick back against Jared’s chest. It was like being held down by living stone. He knew that Jared was going to be fucking hot, but the reality was maddening. “When I first met you, I didn’t think you’d offer up your pretty ass like this.”

“Move,” Jensen said, panting thickly. ”Please.”

“I know you need to come. I can taste it,” he said, voice soft and husky with need.

Jensen groaned when he felt Jared ease his hips back, the drag of his thick cock against his overly sensitive rim making him clench tight around it. Jared made a pleased noise, but he chuckled darkly as he slid carefully back into Jensen, holding him still.

“Fuck,” he whispered, turning his face to wipe the sweat off his forehead against the bed.

Jared had been keeping him on edge like this for what felt like hours, getting him close to coming and then pulling back, keeping Jensen still and making him feel whatever Jared wanted him to feel. It was messing with his head. As soon as Jensen got him into his bedroom, Jared stripped him and then pushed him on his back on the bed, mouth hot and wet as Jared sucked him dry.

”Just to get the first one out of the way. I have plans for you,” Jared said, smirking as he got up, pulling off his shirt and pants slowly, watching in amusement as Jensen just stared up at him, dazed from coming so fast.

And now, Jensen was pinned, unable to get any kind of friction on his cock, so hard and hot and damp against his belly. It was a fucking tease and he couldn’t do anything to get Jared to fuck him the way that he wanted, fast and hard and ruthless.

“I’m getting a little bored,” he said, keeping his tone dry.

Jared huffed out a soft laugh, licking the back of Jensen’s neck. “I doubt that.”

“Fuck me.” He said, struggling against Jared’s hold on his wrists, trying to push Jared off of him. He wanted to get Jared on his back, pin him down, and ride that cock until he came all over Jared’s chest. “Fuck. Fuck! Fuck you!”

“Hmmm…that’s better,” Jared said, growling, using his strength to hold Jensen still. There was no way he was going to get free. Jared was too strong and too determined to have his way.

“Fucker!” Jensen yelled, frustrated, and yes, goddamn it, he was fucking desperate.

“At my pace,” he whispered against Jensen’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”

Jensen was torn: he wanted what he wanted, a fast ride to his pleasure; but he wanted what Jared gave him, this long and steady work up. He looked over his shoulder at Jared and met his dark hazel eyes, patient and waiting for Jensen to decide. He closed his eyes and let his body collapse against the bed, moaning at the feel of Jared over him. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Jared let go of his wrists and Jensen kept his arms on the bed. He felt his body go loose, his frustration changing to a buzz of heavy want, thick like he was floating in honey. He whimpered and twitched when he felt Jared’s fingers slip between their bodies, gently tracing his stretched rim.

“Don’t move,” Jared warned, moving his knees off of Jensen’s thighs, pressing between his legs and pushing them slowly apart. “Just stay relaxed, just like this.”

Jensen nodded, going limp, letting Jared move his legs and holding himself inside Jensen tightly as he lifted Jensen’s hips so that he was kneeling. He felt weightless, parts of his brain shutting down, letting Jared have control.

He moved gently, pulling his cock slowly out of Jensen and then pushing right back in, the rhythm smooth and unending. Jensen arched his back, moving with him, letting Jared’s hands guide him. He let out a deep groan when he felt Jared shift his hips slightly, moving into him and pressing against his prostate with every slow thrust.

“Mmm…yeah…” Jensen mumbled, feeling his body tighten everywhere, like every cell in his body knew that he was going to come soon.

Jared pressed into him, all the way in, adjusting his stance and pushing Jensen’s legs even more apart so that he was nearly flat against the bed again. His thigh muscles cramped slightly but that little bit of discomfort only made the pleasure sharper. He mumbled something when he felt Jared’s large hand cup his balls, gently massaging them in his palm. Jensen grunted when he felt Jared’s other hand wrap around his cock – Jensen wanted to scream “finally” – and moaned as Jared stroked him back and forth, his hand slick with the pre-come that was still leaking from the tip. It was perfect, fucking perfect, and Jensen swayed and moved the way Jared wanted him to move. He bit his bottom lip, caught off guard by the pleasure that started in his gut.

“Fuck!” He gasped, opening his eyes wide as he started coming, so completely surprised that it was happening. His hands gripped the sheets and he pushed up to his elbows, pushing back and trying to fuck himself on Jared’s cock.

Jensen dropped his head against the bed, trying to catch his breath. He could hear the rushing of his own blood in his ears. Jared squeezed the head of his cock, shaking his hand with sharp jerks, pulling out every single bit of pleasure from his body. He moaned and reached down to hold Jared’s wrist, tugging his hand from his overly sensitive cock.

“Jared—“

“Shhh…just stay like this, don’t move, I’m going to fucking come now,” Jared murmured, voice breaking with a low cry as he thrust into Jensen with just a couple of short and fast movements, until Jensen felt him shaking against him, hips pressed snug into Jensen. Jared’s thick thighs trembled and Jensen looked over his shoulder to watch as Jared came, head flung back, muscles stark under the tanned skin, lips pulled back and teeth clenched. Jared came quietly and looked like a God.

Jensen flopped down on the bed and laughed when Jared fell over him, a wide smile on his face as he looked at Jensen.

“You’re a fucking bastard,” he commented, smirking at Jared.

“You’re the bossiest bottom I’ve ever been with,” Jared said, laughing. He gently pulled out of Jensen and fell on his back next to him. Jensen heard him pull off the condom, holding it in his fist.

Jensen reached back and touched his opening, sore and slick with lube.

“Anything wrong?” Jared said, quickly getting into a sitting position, his hands gently and firm on Jensen’s ass. “You’re not bleeding, just a little soreness. I’m pretty sure that I can fuck you again in an hour.”

“Thank you for that diagnosis, Dr Padalecki,” he said, snickering. “Send me your bill in the morning.”

Jared slapped his ass hard and Jensen caught his breath, narrowing his eyes at Jared. “You totally deserved that, admit it.”

Jensen smiled and turned on his back and let out a very pleased sigh. Jared grinned and dropped down on his side, keeping his head propped up with his hand.

“So do you want me to get going or stay the night for round three?”

He looked at Jared and raised his eyebrow. “You’re pretty arrogant if you think you’re getting a round three.”

“Your ass can take another round…maybe one more in the morning if you’re lucky,” Jared said, slipping his hand under Jensen’s ass, fingers tripping over his rim.

Jensen hissed and moved his hips away, chuckling. “I’m going to get some water. Want anything?”

“No,” he said, watching appreciatively as Jensen stood, stretching his arms and back out. Jensen couldn’t help but to let his eyes move down the length of Jared’s body, enjoying the look of him, sweaty and languid, his cock still a little hard. Jared winked at him. “I’m going to hit the shower. Come in and scrub my back.”

“Yeah, right,” Jensen said, picking up his bathrobe and pulling it on as he headed down the hallway to the stairs.

***

He leaned against the counter, smiling to himself as he finished off the water bottle. He turned his head when he heard Kris shuffling into the kitchen, brown eyes narrowed.

“Hey, kiddo.”

Kris ignored him and opened the fridge door, pulling out a beer. He slammed the door hard enough that Jensen heard things rattling and tipping over inside it.

“Hey!”

“Was he a good fuck?” Kris said, smirking. “You were loud.”

Jensen felt his ears get hot. “Sorry if it bothered you, kid.”

“So I guess you have an overnight guest then,” Kris muttered, popping the top of the beer and tossing it on the counter.

Jensen picked up the top and placed it in the trash bin. “What if I do?”

“Katy said that you went on a date with that new doctor, the tall one. Sasquatch,” he said, his lip curling in derision.

He stared at his step brother carefully, frowning a little. “You don’t even know him to start this bullshit, Kris.”

Kris took a long drink of his beer. “Why should I care? Your men never stick around long enough to make a difference. I can pull whatever bullshit I want.”

Jensen dropped his empty water bottle in the sink and walked up to his step brother. “Leave it alone.”

“I can smell you.”

“Jesus, Kristopher—“

Jensen held his breath, eyes widening, his entire body frozen. He wasn’t sure it happened; or maybe he couldn’t admit that it happened. He jerked his head away, Kris’s warm lips slipping from his mouth, grazing his cheek.

“What the hell was that?”

“Don’t fall in love with him,” Kris said, glaring at him. “You belong to me and Katy.”

“I’m not allowed to have a life?” Jensen said, angrily. “You play your games and pull this crap on me? Grow up.”

He watched as Kris stared up at him, unhappy and hurt. Jensen swallowed and then wrapped his arms around Kris, holding him tightly. Kris buried his face against his shoulder, clinging to him.

“Your mine and Katy’s.”

“I love you, kiddo, but you’re my brother and that’s all it’s ever going to be between us.”

Kris lifted his head, staring up at him. He moved closer, trying to kiss him again, but Jensen moved his head back sharply. Kris pushed him away and turned, walking out of the kitchen quickly.

Jensen sighed and ran his hand roughly over his face and across his mouth, not daring to lick his lips. He didn’t understand what the fuck just happened – that had never happened before. He accepted that part of it was his fault; that he hadn’t thought to curb Kris’s insatiable need for physical affection. He should’ve let both of the kids grow up in a more normal environment, but he was too selfish to give them up, even now, even after this. Jensen pushed it from his mind, too sated to think clearly. He had a gorgeous man in his shower waiting for him and he wasn’t going to let Kris’s mind games get to him. Not right now.


	6. Drabble #6

Despite the demands of owning and running the club, Jensen wasn’t a workaholic. He took two days off from club business. Sundays were devoted to Kris and Katy. The three of them stayed in and sent their servants off to enjoy the day, and Jensen would cook for them. He knew he would rue the day that he taught them poker, playing on credit, and Katy was their banker who kept track of their wins and losses. Katy had the best poker face, Kris couldn’t bluff to save his life, and the both of them knew all of Jensen’s tells. It didn’t matter anyway because Katy was ahead by about $685,000. Sometimes, they would watch Katy dance in the studio or Jensen would join Kris in his own space, both of them playing the guitar and jamming together. He knew his step siblings loved hanging out with him at home and Jensen gave them his undivided attention.

Tuesdays were Jensen’s day for taking special meetings that Matt set up for him, inviting people to his house for a drink and a conversation. It had all started with Katy, asking Jensen to help one of her friends; and later, Jensen made Matt his point of contact, preferring to keep Katy out of the kind of deals that skated the line of the law. Over the years, people knew that they could ask for Jensen’s help, whether it was with a work visa permit or finding something that they needed, he had contacts throughout Bangkok and other cities in Asia to make things happen. The one thing that Jensen did not do was get involved with the drug trade and his reputation with the city’s police force and local government was one of trust and respect.

The man sitting in the “Tea Cup Room” – named because of Katy’s obsession with collecting tea sets from all over the world – looked nervous. He wiped his forehead with a neatly folded white handkerchief, his right leg bouncing as he explained what he needed.

“The company requires the city’s approval to continue doing business here,” he said, his English accented with a German inflection. “Our Hamburg offices have tried everything to get the permissions approved with the city council, but we’ve been unable to reach anyone who will speak to us about it.”

Jensen sipped his tea and nodded thoughtfully. “Thai bureaucracy can be a big hurdle, but it’s not impassable. I have some friends on the council who are friendly towards western business expansion in Bangkok. I could invite my friends for dinner at my home and you’ll have a chance to present your request to them directly. In Thailand, most of our business is done over dinner and a glass of wine.”

The man let out a relieved sigh. “I thank you, Herr Ackles.”

Jensen grinned. “Don’t thank me yet. All I can do is put you guys into the same room for a few hours, but the rest will be up to them.”

“The fact that you’re willing to share your access to the council members is a tremendous favor,” he said, clearing his throat. “Is there a finder’s fee or a gift from our company that can—“

“No, absolutely not,” he said, shaking his head. “My favors don’t have a price attached in that manner. But I may need a favor from you one day in the future. I hope you’ll keep an open mind and allow our friendship to continue.”

“Of course. That’s very generous.”

Jensen placed his tea cup on the table and stood up, smiling at the German businessman. “Let me speak to my friends and I’ll let you know about the dinner.” They shook hands and Jensen led him into the main hallway, one of the servants leading his guest out towards his car. He made a note on his iPad to have the caterers put together the dinner and sent off an e-mail to the council members inviting them to join him Saturday night.

With a sigh, he stretched his back and scanned through his calendar, checking his next appointment. It was with an American woman whose brother was currently sitting in a Thai jail for drug possession. While Thailand’s law on drug possession carried a death penalty, he knew that the government would be lenient towards the young man because he was an American, but that still meant a life sentence. The U.S. Embassy was having a difficult time making sure that he was being treated fairly and they weren’t able to get an Embassy legal counsel to see him to take his case.

He made a note to speak to his friend at the U.S. Consulate and have Matt take Aldis to visit with the prison commissioner and see if they could grease the wheels and allow for a lawyer to visit the young man. He authorized Matt to pay whatever fines that the commissioner asked for - a show of their gratitude for his mercy.

Jensen still had a few hours until his next appointment so he left his iPad on his desk and strolled out to the lawn towards Katy’s dance studio. He could hear soft music coming from the small building, the French windows that ran the length of the room open to the gardens. He smiled, standing by the window, watching as Katy danced in front of the mirrors as she checked her hand positions and her footing.

She wasn’t in pain today and her movements were fluid and light; it was almost as if she had never broken her leg. She had taken ballet since she was 5-years old and she had a future as a professional ballet dancer. She turned to lyrical dance when she finished high school and trained with a dance company in Singapore for two years, until her accident. Even after extensive physical therapy, Katy realized that she wouldn’t be able to dance professionally again; that her leg was too weak to withstand the hours it took to train. He was devastated and did everything he could until she asked him to stop.

_”But Kit-Kat, it’s your dream.”_

_She smiled at him. “Dreams change, Jensen. I hate seeing you killing yourself about this.”_

_“You can’t give up.”_

_“I have to give up dancing professionally, but that doesn’t mean I’m never going to dance again. I just need some time to figure out what it is that I want to do. Can you give me that?”_

As he watched her now, seeing the look of bliss on her pretty face, Jensen felt something sad and ugly move through him. He had asked Aldis Hodge, his Head of Security, to look into the car accident that destroyed her dreams, trying to find answers to what happened. He desperately wanted someone to blame, someone to – he didn’t know. He would do anything for his step siblings; he was capable of being cruel and merciless, but he knew that Katy wouldn’t want that.

She was their light. Even when she was just a kid, she was always a happy and contented person. The loss of their parents shocked her, but she overcame it through her dance and by leaning on Kris and Jensen. And while Kris went down the path of hedonistic sex and booze, Jensen was even more protective of her, hoping to always preserve that part of her that was his moral compass. Maybe he wasn’t the best parental figure to either of his siblings, but he did his best for them…and for himself.

“I can see what’s on your mind,” she murmured, looking at him through the mirror.

Jensen smiled, walking into the studio. “When you want to open your own dance school, just say the word.”

“Jensen.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Dance isn’t my only option. And before you ask me what my options are, I have no idea.” She gave a cheerful laugh. “I’m sure at some point I’ll grow up and figure it out, but right now, I just—this is what I want, okay?”

He swallowed, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

“How are your meetings coming along?”

He walked to the mirror, looking at his face. “I might be able to help some people.”

Katy hugged him. “I’m glad.” She looked up at him. “Kris is very upset with you.”

“I know,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I…don’t know what to do.”

“There’s nothing you can do. You told him the truth and he’s going to have to deal with it.” Katy sat on the floor and stretched out her leg, gently massaging the muscles. “Are you okay with Adam staying with him?”

“I am. It’s good for Kris to…to be with someone.” Someone else.

“Kris said that you only said it was okay so that Adam would distract him.”

Jensen laughed, nodding. “That’s partly true.”

“I like Adam. He’s sweet and lovely,” she said, grinning up at him. “I think he’s perfect for Kris but…”

He leaned against the ballet bar. “I’m afraid that he’ll never leave Bangkok.”

“Kind of like you?”

Jensen made a face and shrugged. “What reason do I have to leave?”

“Do you need one?”

“Maybe,” he said and then smiled, holding out his hand so that he could pull her to her feet. “Why are you so smart?”

Katy gave him a look and rolled her eyes. “Kris is going to be such a brat, isn’t he?”

Jensen laughed, giving her a hug. “Yeah, probably, but I can handle it.”

She punched his arm lightly. “Well, some of us don’t want to. He’s totally impossible when he’s all pouty. His face gets all scrunched up – “ she did an imitation of Kris’s pouty face and Jensen snorted, “ – and he won’t leave me alone.”

“Well, now that Adam’s here, maybe he’ll distract Kris and not let him get too sulky,” he said, chuckling.

“Or maybe Adam will be the one to get Kris to go back to the States,” she murmured, gazing up at him.

“Maybe.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bangkok Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723392) by [Denig37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37)




End file.
